


We Did It

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Through magical purposes, Yen is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You and Yennefer are having a baby! What's in store for you?
Relationships: Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Kudos: 35





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Walking into your small cabin, you smiled when you heard what sounded like Yennefer talking to herself, setting your things down before you ventured over to your bedroom, finding her sitting on the bed and looking down at her enlarged stomach “We’re so ready to have you, let Ciri finally get the little sibling she’s always wanted” you heard her murmur as you walked over to the bed, smiling at her when she finally looked up at you.

“How was it?” She asked, knowing you had joined Geralt and Ciri on a monster hunt since it took three of you to even come close to taking it down “It was okay, no one was injured too severely and we got done what needed to be done” you said, sitting down behind her and wrapping your arms gently around her, resting your chin on her shoulder when she leaned back against you “How’s the little one?” You asked, smiling some as you rested your hand on her stomach, the two of you having worked together to find a way to let her get pregnant and finally after years of trial and error, you were able to find a way.

“They’re good, very active today” Yennefer said, smiling some as she laced your fingers together on her stomach and the two of you falling into a comfortable silence until you gave a small chuckle “You know, Ciri wouldn’t shut up about the baby the whole time we were on the trip, she is so freaking excited” you chuckled, knowing that while Ciri wasn’t yours you still treated her like your own and that’s one of the many things Yennefer loved about you “Oh I know, she’s probably brought us an entire carriage full of baby things and she’s already claimed babysitting rights” she chuckled, causing you to chuckle in response and press a kiss to the side of her head.

A few days later, you and Yennefer were out and about, needing some last-minute items for decorations and some food for the next few days, you letting Yennefer decide on what she wanted since her hormones could be everywhere, especially when she was angry at something… You NEVER wanted to be on Yennefer’s bad side “I’m going to go check the potions, I’ll be right back” Yennefer said, pressing a kiss to your cheek before she wobbled over to the stall, leaving you to examine the weapons stall “You know, you could make better” you heard someone say behind you, causing you to jump and turn around, seeing Geralt.

“Well, that’s quite the compliment coming from the White Wolf” you teased, hearing him give a low chuckle “What brings you to this side of town?” You asked, knowing there were rarely any contracts around White Orchard minus a few here and there “Was heading back to Kaer Morhen and figured I’d stop by, plus… Ciri was very adamant to see Yen” he said, nodding his head towards where Yennefer was, her and Ciri seeming in deep conversation, you giving a chuckle “Of course… Since you guys are here, would you like to stay for dinner?” You offered, looking at him “I’d have to ask Ciri, but I’m sure we could work that out”.

Later that night, you and Yennefer were getting settled in for the night “I’m glad they stopped by, it was a nice bonding moment” you said, smiling some as you got comfortable on the bed while Yennefer finished drying her hair “It was” she hummed, going and climbing into bed next to you, you waiting for her to get comfortable before you rested a hand on her hip, knowing she got hot easily with the pregnancy but you both found comfort in each other’s touch “I love you” you said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade “I love you too”.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Yennefer woke up with a gasp and pushed the blankets off of herself, seeing the bed and her inner thighs soaked “Y/N” she said, shaking you “What?” You mumbled sleepily, slowly sitting up “I think the baby’s coming” she said, sounding more panicked than you’d ever heard her before “What?” You asked, that waking you up as you sprang up and out of bed “Okay, baby’s coming… What do we do?” You asked, looking at her and not sure what to do “Just do what I tell you”.

After what seemed like days, the village healer(who you ran to get after Yennefer told you to) finally told you that you could go in and see Yennefer and the baby, which you did so quickly, nearly tripping over your own two feet as you ran inside and smiling with tears in your eyes when you saw Yennefer holding a baby… Your baby, slowly making your way over to the bed and sitting down beside Yennefer who resituated so she could lean against you but also show you the baby in her arms.

“She’s beautiful” you said softly after Yennefer told you it was a girl, smiling as you gently ran your pointer finger through the tuft of black hair on her head “She is… I’m glad we were able to do this” Yennefer said, looking up at you with a smile which you returned whole-heartedly “Me too” you said, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, the two of you settling in and admiring your daughter, who you couldn’t wait to raise with the love of your life.


End file.
